


Pillow Projection

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anthropomorphized Pillow, M/M, Projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home to find Cas being ridiculously cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Projection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge Week 13: "Are you... watching a Disney movie?"

Sam was getting too damn old for this. Strangulation was not funny. It was exhausting, and he was already trying to figure out how to hide the bruises from Castiel while still going to sleep not wearing a scarf.

His mood improved a little when he and Dean started down the hallway to their rooms and they heard music spilling out. That song from Beauty and the Beast where there was something there that wasn’t there before that they wouldn’t explain to Chip. The look on Dean’s face was well worth everything. One thousand percent done. “So glad you sent him to your room to watch instead of mine. You get to deal with this.”

“Yeah. I do.” Sam fought down the smile. Honestly, his motives had been pure. They hadn’t stayed that way for long, but when he’d said it, he really hadn’t intended for this to become a permanent thing. Cas in his room, most of the time in his bed, watching TV and keeping an eye on Sam while he slept. Sam had been watched while he slept for a long time, and had never developed the aversion to it Dean had. Not that he blamed Dean, or would have wanted just anyone hanging around, but when he was a kid, he’d never been able to sleep until Dean promised him he wasn’t going anywhere. He’d always slept better when Jess would stay up and watch him fall asleep instead of the other way around. And now, with Cas there, he was sleeping that much better again.

He pushed open the door to his room. “Cas? Are you… watching a Disney movie?”

Cas barely even looked away from the screen. “Yes. NetFlix recommended it.”

Sam smiled and started toward the bed. When he realized what he was seeing there, though, he stopped and tilted his head. Cas laying on the bed was normal. Since being possessed by Lucifer, he would sometimes get cold, so it was even somewhat normal for him to be under the blankets. Cas cuddling a pillow was not normal, though. He’d never seen Cas cuddling anything. Oh, and the pillow… had one of Sam’s flannel shirts pulled around it and buttoned up. “Um, Cas?”

Now Cas did look away. “Is this one of those things Dean is going to be teasing me about?”

“You’re going to tell… wait.” Sam shook his head rapidly. “Yes. Dean will be teasing you about the movie. I was actually going to ask about the pillow, though.”

Castiel glanced down and then looked at Sam with a completely blank face. “What pillow?”

Sam couldn’t help the laughter. “Those kinds of lies only work if you’re running for president, Cas. Which, I’d vote for you, but I think you missed the filing deadline.”

“I've been watching the news. I don't understand. Given what you have to go through to get elected, why would anyone want to be president?”

Sam bit his lip. “Not the point, Cas. The point is you’re avoiding the question. What’s with the pillow?”

Castiel looked down at the pillow again before meeting Sam's eyes and saying with complete sincerity, “Your shirt.”

“I can see that. Why is the pillow wearing my shirt?”

“It missed you. It got cold and I thought the flannel would help warm it up.”

“And that wasn’t enough, so you decided to share body heat?”

“Also the flannel is soft and smells nice.”

If Sam bit his lip any harder, there would be blood. He couldn't quite decide which was preferable, a little more blood or cracking up at how cute Castiel's projection was. “I’m sure the pillow appreciates the smell.”

“Of course. Pillows have very sensitive olfactory senses, you know.”

“Well, if the pillow’s cold, maybe I should get in there and warm it up.”

“Maybe you should.”

Sam quickly changed into his pajamas and got into bed. He wrapped an arm around the pillow and smirked at Cas. “Of course, if I’m cuddling the pillow, I need something else to put my head on.”

“Hmm. Any thoughts?”

“One.” Sam scooted in close and laid his head on Cas’s shoulder. Cas’s arm came up around him, holding him close. “Okay?”

“Yes.”

"You know, you could've just asked. My pillow gets cold pretty often."

"I know. It also gets lonely when you're away for days at a time."

"I didn't know that. Maybe I'll have to start taking it with me when I leave."

"Maybe you should." Castiel brushed a hand over Sam's bruises, healing them. "It worries about you and hates seeing you come home like this."

"I'm sorry. I really do try not to get hurt, you know."

"I know." Castiel pulled Sam in closer. "Go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are fluffy pillows to cuddle for writers!


End file.
